Yuki's Theme
by Sariyuki
Summary: The story is about what happened after Shuichii moved in to Yuki's apartment (eps 4). Romance. Romance. And ... romance ^_^


Title: Yuki's Theme  
1 Feb 2002  
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Maki Murakami - the greatest author of Gravitation series.   
Author's note: You could say this story took place shortly after episode 4. (That's the episode where Shuichii moved in to Yuki's apartment *wink*) This is my first Gravitation fanfic *shy* Any feedback will be very much appreciated. Cheers ~>   
  
-----------   
One Sunday morning, Shuichii woke up early. He didn't need to go to the studio on Sunday so he tried to sleep again. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to sleep again. He got up from the couch that he's been sleeping on for 3 days now. "Aw! I've got sore back." Shuichii frowned; I wish I could sleep in Yuki's bed. But ... will he let me? Shuichii smiled to himself imagining the day when he's sleeping with Yuki. "Umm ... I'm so hungry. I wonder what's in the fridge ..."  
  
Yuki was still asleep. He always woke up a bit late. But then again, he always slept late too. Shuichii tried to keep it quiet around the house in the morning. He crept his way to the fridge. "Damn! There are only cans of beer here! I wonder what's in these drawers ..." A minute later, "Finally! I've found something decent to eat finally," Shuichii happily stared at an instant noodle pack.  
  
Shuichii was now very bored. What should I do now, Shuichii was wondering. Well, I could write a song, I suppose ... I'm a song writer, after all" "Hmm ... now what I need is an inspiration ...", Shuichii was mumbling around and searching for a piece of paper and a pen. My inspiration is ... of course, my Yuki, thought Shuichii with a dreamy smile on his face. I'll make a song about Yuki. "Yesss!" The thought of making a song for his beloved Yuki made Shuichii both happy and enthusiastic.  
  
"Okay now ... my preparation is done!" Shuichii had a pen and a sketchpad on his lap. Now ... a song about Yuki ... it should be easy, thought Shuichii. He started to scribble something on the sketchpad. I love him so much; I don't know why I'm just so crazy about him. I always feel so happy whenever we're together. But ... but I don't know how he feels about me. Shuichii stopped his scribbling on his sketchpad. He stared at his scribble of words on the white paper. All of them were "Yuki", "Yuki" and "Yuki". He blushed, "Why, I didn't realise I wrote down Yuki's name."  
  
Yuki was awake by now. "Hmph ... such a strange dream", Yuki was mumbling while getting up his bed. He walked around his room to find his pack of cigarette. Has he waked up yet? Yuki let his thought wandering about his-little-brat. He was about to light his cigarette when he recalled his dream then he stopped. I had this strange dream about him; Yuki thought with an annoyed feeling, I must be crazy now ... Yuki put down his unlit cigarette on his bedside desk and thought to have a shower instead.  
  
Shuichii heard the shower was on in the bathroom. "Ow, sugoii ... Yuki is awake now!" cried Shuichii. I could have lunch together with him, thought Shuichii happily. I'll just go and buy something to eat together then. There's a food court just near the house. I'll just rush to buy some food. This song can wait a little bit longer. I'll finish it when my mind is clearer. I can't seem to find the right words to express my feeling. If only I could know his ...  
  
Yuki went out from his room to find the living room empty. Where is that pink little brat? Has he gone out? Yuki stood there a little bit and went for the fridge. Of course, there were only cans of beers there. He sighed and closed the fridge's door and went to make himself a nice cup of morning coffee. It always feels strangely empty without Shuichii here, thought Yuki. "I guess I have to start typing again now."  
  
Suddenly, the door was slammed. In a flash, there was something flying behind Yuki. "Yu~kiiii!" Shuichii was on Yuki's back in no time.   
  
"Baka! What do you think you're doing! You're like a maniac, you idiot!" Yuki tried to wrestle himself free from Shuichii's grip. "Where were you?" Yuki asked without the slightest hint of interest.   
  
Shuichii grinned, "I went to buy some lunch for us."   
  
"That's very thoughtful of you. But could you let go of me?"   
  
Shuichii let go his grip on Yuki and grinned, "Sorry, Yuki. I always feel like hugging you every time I see you."  
  
They were sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room. "Itatakimas, Yuki!" said Shuichii cheerfully while holding his chopsticks high. Yuki mumbled something in reply. "Do you like it, Yuki? I bought this Chinese food from the food court just near the corner of the street. I thought these little boxes are cute so I bought them."   
  
Shuichii was very talkative indeed, even when he's eating. Once again, Yuki mumbled something in return without even looking at Shuichii. "Yuki ...", asked Shuichii in a pleading tone.   
  
"What?" Yuki felt irritated, even eating cannot be enjoyed without some disturbance from Shuichii.   
  
"I'm finished", said Yuki while reaching for his cigarette in his pocket. He lit the cigarette and inhaled it deeply.   
  
"Yuki ...", Shuichii pleaded, "Can't you be nicer to me sometimes?"   
  
"I don't think I have the energy for that," Yuki smirked a little and walked away, "I have to work now. Hey, let go of my clothes!"   
  
"Aw, Yuki! You're so mean! I miss you!" Shuichii said this with a blush of red on his cheeks. He looked definitely cute right now.   
  
Yuki just stared at him in disbelieved and said, "Baka ... how can you miss me? I'm here all the time with you."   
  
Shuichii insisted, "But still, I miss you and I want to be with you." Shuichii was clinging on Yuki's sleeve now.   
  
Yuki sighed in exasperation, "What should I do with you?"   
  
"What's that, Yuki?"   
  
"No, nothing. I just need to think a little bit. So if you would kindly please let go of my arm ... I need it to finish my work."   
  
Shuichii did let go of Yuki's arm with a disappointed look on his face, "Alright then, I won't bother you anymore."   
  
Yuki sighed again, "I really don't know what to do with you." Then he walked away to his workroom.  
  
Shuichii was on the verge of tears now. He didn't care about me, thought Shuichii miserably. Sniff, sniff, I feel like crying out loud right now ... but if I do that Yuki would get mad at me and he might throw me out from his house ...  
  
Yuki was already in his workroom but he felt very annoyed. "I can't work with him crying like that!" thought Yuki angrily. He just felt angry for a moment then his heart melted. Maybe it was my fault after all ... I need to sort this out otherwise I can't finish my chapters!  
  
When Shuichii saw Yuki walking out from the workroom, he's brightened up. "Yuki?" said Shuichii with a hopeful expression on his face. Yuki's heart sank. How could he have that expression? It's just so innocent and full of hope. Hope for him, he knew.   
  
Yuki tried his best to be gentle this time, "Please don't cry. I can't work with you crying like that ... "   
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki. Please don't be angry. I won't cry anymore", Shuichii was feeling very guilty and miserable. He didn't realise that he's a real bother for his beloved. Shuichii sniffed once more.  
  
"Baka, just let me finish my sentence!" Yuki exhaled the smoke out from his lips, "I'll make a bet with you."   
  
Shuichii tilted his head a little, "A bet?"  
  
"Yes, I'll make a bet with you. If you could silently finish a song today, I'll do whatever you want me to do. What do you say?"  
  
"What? If I could finish a song today, you will do everything I want?" Shuichii couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Correct. You repeated well"  
  
Shuichii jumped straight up to Yuki, "Deal! But you've got to promise, you'll do whatever I want!"  
  
"I promise ... so for the time being don't bother me, I need to finish my work", Yuki walked away to hide a winning smile on his face. It's really easy to compromise Shuichii. It's as easy as giving a candy to soothe a crying child. Yes, he can finish those unfinished chapters now.  
  
"Yay!" Shuichii couldn't believe his luck. He was about to write a song anyway without Yuki asking him to. Now, he will get a prize for writing a song! How cool is that?  
  
Shuichii was back on the couch with his sketchpad again. "Hmm ... now what could I write?" said Shuichii loudly. "Umm ... I'll write a nice love song ... that's for sure ... but ...", Shuichii let his mind wandering around in search of inspiration.   
  
Suddenly, a silly grin spread on his face. Now I should think of what I want when I finish the song, thought Shuichii with a dreamy smile. I could ask him to be nice to me, I supposed. Or ... I could ask him to go out, hanging around the town in the weekend, watching movie or going for a picnic in the park or going to the beach just the two of us. Oh sugoii, so romantic! That would be the happiest day in my life! The thought made Shuichii laughed happily.   
  
Aha! I found it! I've found it! I've found something better to ask from him. "He he he ...", Shuichii's lips formed an evil grin and he laughed hysterically for at least a minute. "Ha ha ha ha!" I will ask him to take me to HIS bed every night! I can snuggle up to him every night! "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Shuichii couldn't stop laughing. Maniacal laughter filled the whole room.  
In the workroom, Yuki heard the hysterical laughter and shuddered. "What is he doing? That idiot!" Yuki thought in annoyance. I thought I've made him quiet for a little while. Well, I just have to get on with it then. Yuki resumed his typing. There were 2 chapters left he had to finish today.  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room there was a strange silence. Shuichii looked serious with a pen on his hand and a sketchpad on his lap. K and Sakano-san would die of pure happiness if he could see Shuichii could be this serious in dealing with Bad Luck's matters. It's almost impossible to keep Shuichii focusing on only one matter at times. Anyway in case of Sakano-san, there wasn't much different with Sakano-san being happy or depressed. He was always over-reacted and often suicidal.  
  
An hour later ... Shuichii was humming his new song ...   
  
"... more than words I cannot express my feeling ...  
The thought of you made my heart cries  
Nothing can heal the wound I feel ..."  
  
"I think that's very depressing", whispered a voice behind Shuichii.   
  
"WAW! Yuki! You scared me to death! I could die because of heart attack, you know!" Shuichii was about to jump on his feet.   
  
Yuki smiled in amusement, "I just need to check out on you. I thought you fainted or something because you're so quiet. Wouldn't want to attract police to my house, would I?"   
  
Shuichii smiled in return, "Oh so you do care about me after all?"   
  
Yuki didn't reply. He leaned close to Shuichii and kissed him instead. The kiss was brief and there was a faint smile on Yuki's face. "Keep up the silence, kid", teased Yuki while he walked to the fridge to take a can of beer and back to his room.  
  
Shuichii couldn't stop smiling. "Aa, Yuki ..." Shuichii was still in a dream world, in effect of Yuki's kissing. I could never understand him, thought Shuichii after a while. Sometimes he can be romantic and nice to me ... but sometimes he can be a real demon. What's wrong with him? What Hiro said was right, Yuki is a very complicated person. I wish I could understand him more.  
  
Shuichii tried to focus on his writing again. I'll make a happier love song then, decided Shuichii. Just like Yuki said these lyrics are quite depressing. Well, I was depressed before, thought Shuichii, because I couldn't understand him. Well, I don't care anymore. I care about him, that's all that I understand.  
  
Shuichii bent down his head and wrote down the new lyrics. "It's a song for Yuki", said Shuichii to himself.   
  
A few hours went by. Yuki looked at the window. The bright sun has settled on the far west. It's getting dark now. I wonder what he's doing, Yuki finished his last cigarette and stood up. He opened the door and went out from his workroom. A smile spread on his face when he saw Shuichii in his living room. Shuichii was asleep on the couch with a sketchpad on his chest. He looked so cute when he's sleeping just like a kitten.   
  
Carefully, Yuki took the sketchpad and read the writing on it. The title was "Yuki's Theme".  
"Yuki's Theme  
  
I'm waiting for the breeze of wind  
My heart is full of love  
My eyes is only on you  
  
Words left unsaid, unwisely  
What I want to hear  
Is what I want to believe  
  
No, you're not alone  
I'll catch you if you fall  
Won't you believe  
  
Are you afraid?  
Are you afraid to say, "I'm falling for you"?  
You know I'm falling for you ..."  
Yuki stood motionless for a moment. He then carefully placed the sketchpad on the couch near Shuichii's head and sat himself down on the couch. Yuki whispered something to Shuichii's ear.   
  
Shuichii stirred up and opened his eyes, "Yuki?" Shuichii got up and sat beside Yuki, "What did you say, Yuki?"   
  
Yuki faintly smiled and said, "Maybe I really am afraid, Shuichii ..."   
  
Shuichii blinked, "Huh? What are you talking about, Yuki? Are you alright?"   
  
Yuki was still smiling mysteriously, "No, I'm not alright."   
  
Yuki placed his fingers on Shuichii's face and lifted up Shuichii's chin then kissed him tenderly.   
  
"I think I've fallen too", whispered Yuki between his kisses.   
  



End file.
